1984
by spikerosenberg
Summary: AU in which Jackie and Hyde meet in 1984, when they're both adults.


_I do not own That 70s Show, I'm only borrowing the characters._

 **January, 1984**

His father had opened up a new Grooves store in Chicago, only to put him and Angie in charge. None of them liked to work so much, so they put up a "Help Wanted" sign on the door.

That's when she came in.

It wasn't his decision to hire her anyway, but she was the only person that applied and Angie was the one who interviewed her. He had rolled his eyes when she first walked in to the store. Her make up and clothes were too colorful for his liking and the perfume she was wearing grossed him out. He didn't say anything to her when she asked about the job, just pointed at Angie who was standing right behind her.

He had to see her almost every day now. She had a loud, demanding voice and talked too much. She always tried to make the customer buy whatever crappy music she was listening to.

She tried to initiate a conversation about Michael Jackson once. He shut her down. "Talking is for people who have something in common." were his exact words. "From what I see, you and I have nothing in common." With that, she pressed her lips into a thin line and walked away.

She had learned not to say a word to him. He had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with her.

She didn't understand why he hated him so much. Everyone she ever met loved Jackie Burkhart. Except for her new boss, that is.

When she asked Angie about it "Don't worry." She said. "He's Steven Hyde. He hates everyone."

It's just that she was really bored. Angie was more into the corporate stuff and she was gone most days. Usually she was all alone with Hyde at the store. She needed someone to talk to!

Around the end of the month, she gave it another try. He was in a good mood that day, almost too good. Like he was out of this world. Whatever, it couldn't hurt to try. "Hey."

"What did we say about talking, Jackie?"

"It's for people who have something in common." she rolled her eyes. She wanted him to like her.

"Exactly." he said, grinning. "But I'm feeling a little talkative today, so I might consider making an exception."

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yeah." he took off his sunglasses and cleaned them. "Now just sit down and I'll tell you about this car that runs on water, man."

She was happy to have something.

 **February, 1984**

After a month of being annoyed, he gave up. Apparently, she liked having things her way and he realized he could just nod and say yes or no to everything she said. She did most of the talking anyway.

He had started to realize some other things about her as well. Like how her eyes didn't match. Or how she always walked in to the store or got out with her right foot. Or the way she would always touch her chin while she answered the customers.

Her perfume didn't annoy him that much. He had even started to like it.

And talking to her? Well, it wasn't all that bad. She was _funny_. He would never say that to her though.

He told her where he goes and what he does when he disappears in the afternoons. He even told her to come along with him, because it's more fun to get high if you're with someone.

He taught her how to smoke properly. She says she's only done this once or twice before. That made him happy somehow, that he's teaching her something. Maybe one day she'll turn back and remember her days in Grooves and how the person who was supposed to be her boss and supervisor taught her how to smoke properly in the alley behind the record store. He didn't hate the idea.

One day she asked him to go out for lunch with her. He found himself saying yes to her.

He felt a little disappointed when he saw Angie was coming with them too. She only came here once a week. He didn't let his disappointment show. He was good at hiding his emotions.

They went to that fancy place Angie liked. He knew how much this place costed and happened to know exactly how much Jackie made. He wondered if she could afford it.

She pulled out her purse when the check came in. "Don't worry about it." he said. "I'm buying." She smiled and thanked him. Angie gave him a funny look. "I'll pay for yours too." He rolled his eyes.

Jackie was walking in front of him as they went back to the store. "She really is tiny." he said to himself, almost smiling. But he didn't, because that just wasn't like him.

He found himself staring at her for many times during the day.

Some customers were always trying to flirt with her. She usually rejected them with a small smile but once she had laughed at everything a guy had said and even given him her phone number. Never in his 23 years of life had he felt this weird thing called jealousy more intensely before. He didn't do anything though. "Whatever." he whispered to himself. "She's nothing to me, and never will be."

But he couldn't deny the relief he felt when she told him her date with the guy was horrible and she didn't think they'd see each other again.

 **March, 1984**

Going out to eat became their usual thing. He didn't understand how, he didn't know who started it but somehow they started eating together everyday. Even when Angie wasn't around.

She started calling him Steven. Somehow he didn't hate the way it sounded coming from her mouth. If anyone was going to call him Steven besides Mr. and Mrs. Forman it was Jackie.

He forced her to tell him her middle name. He laughed for hours when he found out what it was: _Beulah_. She rolled her eyes at him and said she wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day, which, he knew, was a lie. Only after 10 minutes she was talking about this new dress she wanted to buy or whether the new hair style she was thinking of getting would make her look cute. _You'd probably look cute bald_. He wanted to say. But the second the thought crossed his mind he was disgusted with himself. Why was he listening to this chick who talked way too much about shoes and her hair?

With that, he shut off.

She didn't see it coming. He would still say good morning to her in the mornings and go out to eat with her but during those meals, he wouldn't speak like he used to.

He didn't like the feeling in his stomach when he was with her.

She didn't understand. She was starting to think they had something going on.

"What did I ever do to you?" she asked him in the alley behind the store. He was smoking and she had learned that he was easier to talk to when he was high. More likely to answer her questions.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I miss our conversations Steven! I even miss you criticizing me for liking Love Boat or Dallas. And it's pretty boring here if there's no one to talk to."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

"So Steven, does this mean you'll talk to me again?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Why not…" he answered. _I missed it too_. was what he wanted to say, but even when he could see her head floating around he knew better than that.

She was walking in when she heard him say "Care to join me for a little smoke?"

She turned to him, smiling, and took the joint he was holding out for her.

"Yeah, why not…" she smirked and turned her head in his direction. They were sitting really close and she felt her goosebumps raise.

Having missed his voice, she pushed him to talk about the only thing she knew he would not shut up about. "So tell me about this car that runs on water again."

 **April, 1984**

He asked her if she wanted to get a drink with him sometime. He kept his cool during the whole thing but inside, he was freaking out because what if she said no? Luckily, that wasn't the case. She smiled and accepted his offer.

"Cool." he said. "I'll meet you in Harvey's this friday then."

"Yeah." she took a sharp breath. "How does 8 sound for you? I mean, we close at 5 and I need to take a shower and get ready. I wouldn't want to be out looking all dirty and tired." she frowned before she added. "…and in my work clothes."

"Yeah, okay. I have a feeling I'll be there a lot sooner than you though…" he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up! Being beautiful takes time, Steven. Now, luckily, I was born that way but that doesn't mean I can't make myself prettier. You know, just to crush a few girls' self esteem and break a few guys' heart. It's always fun." she was grinning like an idiot. He liked that.

It always amazed him how confident she was. He was a confident guy himself, but Jackie was something else. She could get extremely cocky, it could get a little annoying sometimes and when that happened he'd call her out on it. She usually brushed off his comments but time to time she'd say stuff like _Shut up._ or _You're far more annoying than I'll ever be._ He disagreed with the latter one, but never said anything to her. He'd hate to hurt her.

He kissed her for the first time that friday night. It wasn't his intention to do so, but she was wearing this cute top and jeans, her make up somehow made her doe eyes look even bigger and she smiled so brightly he couldn't stop.

Lots of things had never been his intention with Jackie. He hadn't intended to speak with her and enjoy it. He had never intended to let her call him _Steven_. But most of all, he hadn't intended to _like_ her. In a romantic way. In an _I want more_ kind of way.

For him, dating was pointless. He would pick up whatever girl he liked and spend the night with her. In the morning they wouldn't exchange phone numbers. He wouldn't even pretend like he was interested in that crap and the girls would feel the same too.

With her though, he was experiencing things he had never felt before. It scared him shitless, yeah and if he was still the guy he was in high school he would probably do anything in his power to ruin this, make her go away. But he wasn't. He could go that way sometimes, sure, but now he was a grown up.

Her lips were short and tasted like peaches. Her perfume that he once found so nauseating had become one of his favorite scents by now. He snaked his arm around her waist as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He nearly lost his shit when she touched his tongue with hers.

Then she pulled back. He looked at her, confused.

"We're in a bar, Steven. It's a room full of people." she chuckled.

He smirked when he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot about that." he sighed and then asked her if she wanted another beer.

 _I published this story a few days ago, but accidentally deleted it. Sorry about that. I was going to answer to the reviews._

 _This is my first writing experience so if you want, comments would be appreciated._


End file.
